


Day 132

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [132]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where your author tries not to laugh at Mycroft's sentimentality to his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 132

Oh, dear...Myc only smokes when feeling....sentimental...

"You don’t smoke."

"I also don’t frequent cafés."

No. You don't.

"This the file on Irene Adler?"

"Closed forever. I am about to go and inform my brother – or, if you prefer, you are – that she somehow got herself into a witness protection scheme in America. New name, new identity. She will survive – and thrive – but he will never see her again."

I hope you are right, she's a royal pain, way too high-maintenance, who needs all those stilettos in the fucking desert?

"Why would he care? He despised her at the end. Won’t even mention her by name – just “the Woman.” 

I think he forgot her name, for a genius, he has a problem with name recall.

"Is that loathing, or a salute? One of a kind; the one woman who matters."

She is definitely that, she does have a lovely sense of the absurd, actually made Sherlock laugh once or twice.

"He’s not like that. He doesn’t feel things that way ... I don’t think."

No, she's not really his type.

"My brother has the brain of a scientist or a philosopher, yet he elects to be a detective. What might we deduthhe about his heart?"

More money in rich and grateful clients, no need to write grants. His heart belongs to me.

"I don’t know."

"Neither do I ... but initially he wanted to be a pirate." 

I know, his pirate voice is hot. Drives me crazy.

"He’ll be okay with this witness protection, never seeing her again. He’ll be fine." 

I'm sure she'll pop up when least convenient...he couldn't wait to see her plane off.

"I agree. That’s why I decided to tell him that."

Myc, you ol' softie. You honestly thought that Sherlock...and...Irene...oh god, do not laugh, drink some coffee. Breathe. Okay.

"Instead of what?" 

"She’s dead. She was captured by a terrorist cell in Karachi two months ago and beheaded." 

It was brilliant, lovely sound effect, and Kate shot that scene so well.

"It’s definitely her? She’s done this before." 

"I was thorough – this time. It would take Sherlock Holmes to fool me, and I don’t think he was on hand, do you?"

Uhm, yeah, you should have seen him, gorgeous. One take - TE Lawrence had nothing on him...I thought the close-up on his eyes might have blown it, but...

"So ... what should we tell Sherlock?" 

Hmmm, that he owes me a really good bottle of scotch? I knew you would get all emotional and sentimental.


End file.
